


Shades of a Doctor

by pacmansims90



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Medical Examination, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacmansims90/pseuds/pacmansims90
Summary: 17 was always weary around doctors. But with his past can he be blamed? What happens when familiar eyed physician acts much too familiar for his taste.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 9





	Shades of a Doctor

17 bursts into the room, seemingly interrupting a tense moment between the doctor and the couple within.

Krillin, dressed casually in a plan black t-shirt and black slacks, eyes the dark-haired young man gives him a distressed smile.

His twin sister, 18 is seated upright on a bed. She's wearing an unbecoming becoming grey hospital gown, typical of most medical facilities. _No doubt she gave Krillin a hard time about that_ , he laughs to himself.

Her hands are rested gently on her the considerable baby bump.

Her face is flushed with fatigue with bags under her eyes. She flashes him a brief smile of her own, though her smile was more tired than her beau's.

The doctor's an unremarkable in 17's eyes. Dressed in a yellow scrub shirt with brown scrub pants and black and white shoes, the doctor barley stands taller than his Krillin, the doctor's electric blue eyes are fixed on him skeptically, analyzing the young man.

That doctor's eyes.

There not unlike the electric blue of his own.

His sister's…

16's…

_Doctor Ge…_

"Excuse me young man," says the doctor interrupting 17's train of thought, "can I help you?"

"Oh," says Krillin, sensing the tension from 17, "this is my brother-in-law, my wife's brother."

"My twin, brother." Mutters 18 tiredly.

The doctor continues to eye 17 as he digs in his pocket for something. Recovering glasses from his pocket, he places them on his face.

"Huh, that's your twin alright Lazuli! It's uncanny! Its good see you, your sister talks about you almost all the time. I'm sorry about my bluntness, I assumed that Lazuli here's had a fair share of visitors for the day. Now, where was I? Ah yes," 17 begins to tune him out as he continues prattling about 18's test result's and what it means for her and her baby.

It annoys 17 greatly that this doctor freely throws 18's name around like they're old friends.

Lazuli this.

Lazuli that.

17's fuse gets shorter and shorter at each mention of her name, _and he's got the nerve to look like…_

_Like that bastard._

"Now what all this really means for is that we want to keep a closer eye on you and your baby. The reason being that your condition is somewhat aggravated by your," the doctor comes to awkward pause, pulling his thought together, "augmentations. Now Laz…"

"Don't," interrupts 17.

"Excuse me, young man?"

The air leaves the room as 17 says, "Don't you dare say her name you son of a bitch!"

17 moves astonishingly fast, snatching the doctor up by collar of his scrubs.

"And to dismiss what was done to us as 'augmentations!' You don't know what horrific things were done to us to make us this way! What incomprehensible pain was inflicted on us!" Yells 17.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a sore subject for your sister, it why tried to tread carefully as I can."

17 continues his tirade, shaking the doctor becoming more and more unreasonable.

"17!" Yells Krillin.

The former monk yells for his step brother a few more times before he takes action, attempting to pry the doctor out of 17's grip himself.

A small ki blast hits the bandanna around 17's neck. It catches fire, singing his neck and shirt. He lets the doctor go and removes the enflamed bandanna from his. Immediately after it hits the floor Krillin, stomps it out. After, he steps in front of the poor doctor acting as shield between him and 17.

17 eyes where he suspected that ki blast came from. He's met with his sister, still seated on the bed. The index of her right hand pointed right at him, her left still gingerly placed on her stomach.

"He's not him Lapis. He's not him."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own DBZ, or its characters.


End file.
